This disclosure relates to lavatory systems.
Unpleasant odours are all too prevalent in lavatory systems, for example public lavatories, especially public urinals. While such systems will usually employ water traps to prevent sewer gas from infiltrating, odours upstream of the water trap have only been able to be dealt with heretofore by regular flushing of the water trap to remove accumulated urine and/soil, by attempting to mask the odour by other strong smells such as pine or naphthalene, or by ventilation as a whole of, and especially by air extraction from, the room (hereafter: “lavatory room”) in which the lavatory system is installed.
The present disclosure adopts a quite different approach. As explained in more detail below with reference to specific embodiments, we seek to remove odour directly from its source.